


Subtraction

by st_aurafina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Vengeance might feel good but it doesn't make things right.





	Subtraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



"We should make this a regular thing," said Joss, while Shaw threw back shots. 

"Definitely," said Zoe.

Later, they'd moved from drunken making-out to sleeping together and it worked well. Zoe liked to be in charge. Joss was generous, with the biggest bed. Shaw had energy long after the others were dozing.

The day Quinn was sentenced, Zoe and Shaw met at Joss's grave with a bottle of vodka. (Champagne felt too much like celebrating.) Shaw poured a measure for Joss, took a swig and passed it over. 

"Miss you," said Zoe. 

"You got him," said Shaw. 

Neither was enough.


End file.
